Derezzed
by ForeverWar
Summary: In the year 3126, Hawke in an Assassin for hire. After quitting, she rejoins her family in Kirkwall, were she must choose to help or to forget, while also trying to prevent a certain elf trying to find his way into her heart. AU Fenris/Fem!Hawke. T-M. R&R
1. The Cyber Pit

**I do not own nor do I gain any profits from Dragon Age or this fan-fiction. I do notown the characters, I just use them to make stories. **

_In the year 3126, Hawke is an Assassin for hire in the futuristic world of Ferelden. After quitting her line of work, she returns home to Kirkwall, were her family now live after the destruction of there home planet, Lothering. Now, being in the wrong place and the wrong time, Hawke must help the people of Kirkwall while also trying to prevent a certain elf trying to find his way into her heart._  
><em>Fem!HawkeFenris. AU._

* * *

><p><strong>Derezzed<strong>

**The Cyber Pit**

Lights flashed around her as she stood in a semi-dark corner of the bar. The Cyber Pit was possibly the seediest bar in Nox-Luminum, but it was the only place to get a decent drink. She clutched a tall glass in her hand, swirling the neon pink liquid before downing it in one.

Her blue eyes glowed slightly as she spotted her target entering the bar, a woman on each arm. Looking down at her Personal Cybernetic Computer – or P.C.C for short – she touched the holo-fied technology, browsing through her email achieves until she saw what she was looking for. With a gloved finger, she gently pressed the holo-button that said 'READ'.

"_Viktor Copestone, aged 32. __  
><em>_Blonde hair with red eyes – cybernetic implants, item code CE-R122.  
>Wanted for 2 counts blackmail,<br>2 counts extortion,  
>1 count kidnap, <em>_  
><em>_2 counts fraud,  
>3 counts murder<em>_._

_This piece of shit has the cops eating out the palm of his hand. He's bribed nearly everyone higher up so good people can't touch him, and if they do, they're looking at a one-way trip to a bullet in the head. I want him dead. I want his corpse completed drained of blood, but I want it to look like an accident, and I don't want it to lead back to me...or you._  
><em><br>Make it happen, and the credits are yours" _

Onyx closed the email, before turning over to see if her target was still with the women he brought in. Noting that the woman were left while the man walked towards the men's bathroom, she snuck away from her corner, placing her empty glass on the counter before walking towards the bathroom herself.

She looked around as her hand touched the door to the woman's bathroom before she turned and headed into the man's. She shut the door behind her, and walked out. She saw Viktor in front of the sink, washing his hands. He was too busy cleaning them to notice her stepping up behind him. Looking up, he spotted her in the grubby and grease-streaked mirror.

"Hey there, beautiful. How can-"

Before he could finish, she grabbed his blonde locks and smashed his face into the mirror, fragments flying everywhere. He clutched his face as she cupped her hand under the faucet and turned the tap on, once enough water filled her palmed, she threw in on the floor. She did this a few times until the man staggered to his feet, sending a punch her way.

She ducked under the punch, twisting her body and slammed her elbow into the man's back, making his once again fall to the floor. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him, then stood him up and put and arm around his neck, so he was facing the mirror. She leaned close and whispered in his ears.

"May the Maker guide you, and may the His holy bride Andraste bathe you in flames"

And with that she pushed him. He slipped on the water and was unable to get his footing, his head slamming into the sink, splitting it open and blood pooled around him.

She walked out of the bathroom, activating her P.C.C, and clicking the contact before sending him a message.

"_TARGET DESTROYED"_


	2. Five Years Apart

**I do not own nor do I gain any profits from Dragon Age or this fan-fiction. I do notown the characters, I just use them to make stories. **

_In the year 3126, Hawke is an Assassin for hire in the futuristic world of Ferelden. After quitting her line of work, she returns home to Kirkwall, were her family now live after the destruction of there home planet, Lothering. Now, being in the wrong place and the wrong time, Hawke must help the people of Kirkwall while also trying to prevent a certain elf trying to find his way into her heart._  
><em>Fem!HawkeFenris. AU._

* * *

><p><strong>Hawke in 25 years old in this, the same age she would be in Act 1. Bethany and Carver are 19, while Leandra is 45. Gamlen is 48 and Charade is 20. Leandra, Hawke, Bethany and Carver escaped Lothering six years ago. <strong>

**A year later, Hawke got her assassination contract which meant she had to leave Kirkwall to where she was needed. She hasn't returned to Kirkwall in five years. She has sent emails and had video chats, but she's never actually returned in person. The only person from the group she knows is Aveline; because she escaped Lothering with them, but her husband did not survive (I'm a big sucker for Donnic/Aveline).**

**Leandra got the estate in Hightown (Hawke doesn't know this) by showing the Viscount her families will (Gamlen and Charade now live with them as the estate is more of a mansion) and the Qunari have not landed. Parts from the game will be the same in the game, but most of it will be from my imagination.**

**This is just to clear a few things up. These will be in the next few chapters, but it will mainly be about how old the characters are, or what age I believe they are. The only ages I know are facts are the twin's and Hawkes.**

**Also, everyone is in the default looks, but Leandra and Carver have brown/amber eyes just like Bethany instead of the default blue. This is because I wanted it to be a sort of thing Hawke has and her father had, that her family pick up on. (Think of Harry Potter, looks like his father apart from his eyes, he has his mother's eyes).**

* * *

><p><strong>Derezzed<strong>

**Five Years Apart**

Heels clicked on the metal walkway towards the foyer. Four months ago, Hawke's contract of five years was up and she was given the option to say or leave. She wanted to leave...she wanted to see her family again...to hug her mother, gossip with her sister and argue with her brother...or try to.

Carver. Every time she thought of her brother, her chest tightened. When they were escaping Lothering, he was nearly killed by an ogre. Luckily, Bethany had managed to cast a spell to distract the ogre before he did serious damage, while she grabbed her brother. In the end, Carver was left with a long scar from his right shoulder to his left hip.

Her relationship with her brother was strained, more so than before. They were find before, it used to be just a serious sibling rivalry that only Carver seemed to really care about, but when she got the assassination contract instead of Carver, he began to hate and loathe her, showing her how he could be better than her.

It was like a stab to her heart, a bullet through her chest, every time he glared at her. But that was five years ago, and she hoped that maybe...just maybe...he would understand why she did it. Every assassination she did, she sent half the credits back home, and kept the rest so she could rent out her apartment and pay for new equipment.

_"Shuttle to Kirkwall leaving in ten minutes. Please proceed to gate 109. Thank you"_

Hawke picked up her travel bag before walking towards the gate, hoping she would avoid the crowd. She handed her pass to the woman and put her travel bag on the conveyor belt before walking through the tunnel towards the shuttle. Her fake leather trench coat billowed behind her as she made it closer to the shuttle. Showing her pass to the male in the craft, he showed her to her seat. First class, near the middle. The leg space was amazing, and welcomed. She stretched her legs before peering out of the window. In less than a few hours, she would be back home, in her mother's arms.

* * *

><p>The ride was quick, but bumpy when they left and ascended into the atmosphere. She had spent her trip reading news articles and replying to emails on her P.C.C, and munching on some lunch, while downing some water. She wasn't a good flier...she was a terrible flier. She always had to make sure she had something to take her mind of it or she would have an episode. She hated having an episode. She would start sweating and her eyes would move around quickly, her breathing would become laboured and her would start feeling like the walls would close in and the shuttle would explode.<p>

But thankfully, she was distracted enough throughout the entire flight. After collecting her travel bag, she hailed a cab.

"Where to missy?"

She sneered at the pet name but said nothing.

"The Chantry...if you please"

That cab driver gave a gruff 'sure' before he began driving to her destination.

Ten minute...she had been waiting ten minutes. She was currently sitting on a bench in the Chantry square, waiting for her mother. Looking up at the Chantry, she was in awe of the elegant building that was a mix of cream, gold and red. Two long sets of stairs when up into a massive and highly detailed pair of doors. Between the stairs was a large, golden statue of Andraste herself.

Flowers and trees were scattered about and in the center of the square was a fairly large fountain with a golden Andraste on top, her hands in a praying position.

The place was beautiful and holy, and she felt unwelcome. She didn't deserve to be here, not after what she had done to survive in the world. She looked down at her hands, imagining the blood of people she had killed covering them, mumbling under her breath.

_"All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands, __  
><em>_From the lowest slaves  
>To the highest kings.<br>Those who bring harm  
>Without provocation to the least of His children<br>Are hated and accursed by the Maker." *****_

She curled her hands into fists and brought them to her eyes.

"The one who repents, who has faith,  
>Unshaken by the darkness of the world,<br>She shall know true peace." ******

Her head shot up as she looked into the warm, golden brown eyes of her mother. Her mother smiled down to her, her eyes twinkled with unshed tears.

"Mother...?" she asked, her voice slightly mono-tone. Was this woman her mother? All the video chats didn't do the real thing justice.

She walked slowly towards her mother, head resting between her neck and shoulder. She felt a tender hand on top of her head, gently stroking her messy, short black locks.

"Oh, my dear child. My Onyx, home at last"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong> An extract from Canticle of Transfigurations. Transfigurations 1:1 - 1:5_

_****** From the Canticle of Transfigurations. Transfigurations 10:1_  
><em>( http: dragonage(.)wikia(.)_of_Light_Verses )_


	3. A Sister's Smile

**I do not own nor do I gain any profits from Dragon Age or this fan-fiction. I do notown the characters, I just use them to make stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>Derezzed<strong>

**A Sister's Smile**

Onyx sat in her new living room, her mother was in the kitchen. She was surprised when her mother had taken her home to...this! This estate, the Amell Estate. About ten bedrooms, filled with family and people she had yet to meet.

She let her eyes closed as she remembered walking into the house...her home.

The house was made up of a creamy stone, with vine running up and down it; flowers of various colours bloomed in various spots. Around her was other mansions, but tall walls gave privacy. The outer garden was beautiful, trees and shrubs were cut to perfection and the flowers were scattered around, bringing colour and life to the outside.

The entrance inside the house was a simple room, with benches on either side, but when you walk in, the foyer was amazing. A large room with two grand staircases on either side of the entrance to the living room. There was a door on the left wall in the foyer that leaded to the library and study. The door on the right wall in the foyer lead to the dining room and kitchen.

The living room was painted a wine red with dark wood flooring. Red plush sofas were parallel to each other with a simple coffee table in the middle. Pictures of family members decorated the walls. She looked at the fireplace in the middle of the front wall, before looking at the painting above it. It was a painting of her family, all of them.

The painting was painted - her mother didn't want a photograph - on top of a hill, overlooking Lothering. Her father was hugging her, his right cheek pressed to her left one, a wide grin on her ten year old face. Her mother hand her arms around her brother and sister - who were four at the time. Carver was smiling, his front two teeth missing at the top while Bethany had a shy smiled on her face as she hugged her mother's hand to her chest.

Her mother's black hair was in a simple pony tail at the base of her neck and she was dressed in a simple white dress. Her father's black locks were pushed back out his face and he had the faint trace of stubble on the lower half of his face, and he was dressed in a simple shirt and leggings. Carver and Bethany were wearing matching outfits; Carver wore a white shirt with brown leggings while Bethany wore a white shirt with a brown dress over it. Carver's hair was messy while Bethany's was in pigtails. Her younger self wore a white tank top with faint brown strips with a pair of brown shorts that stop just below her knees, her left arm wrapped around her father's neck while her right held onto the brown straw hat upon her head.

She let a soft smile bloom on her lips as the eyes stared back at her, three golden-brown and two crystal blue.

She heard footsteps. Turning she saw her mother with a tray that was filled with cakes, tea cups and a teapot. She placed the tray down on the coffee table, before seating herself on the seat across from her daughter.

"It's strange..." Leandra looked at her daughter, who was cupping a cup of tea - four sugars with milk - and looking into it, her lip spread into a fine line. "...Being here...in person"

Leandra stood up and walked towards her daughter, sitting beside her on the three-seater couch.

"My darling, you are home now, there is no need for you to continue wearing this mask"

Leandra gently ran the back of her hand over her daughter's cheek, hoping the mask her daughter wore would crumble at her touch, but she just started at her, her blue eyes glazed over with a dull shine...the once bright twinkle in her eyes gone.

"Oh...my child. I cannot begin to imagine what you went through...what horrors you had to see and endure just to survive. But I promise you this. You are home now and I make it my mission for you to understand that you are safe now"

She pulled her daughter to her bosom. "You spent five years taking care of your family, now it's our turn to take care of you"

Bethany walked home from the Academy. It was her last day and she had spent it with her friends, laughing and taking pictures with their P.C.C's. She had passed all her classes with high grades. Carver had left with his friends to go out - and she knew that he meant the Blooming Rose, Hightown's very own whore house.

Looking into her purse, she saw that she had enough to get a cab home instead of walking all the way. She hailed a cab that was going along the room.

"Were you off to darlin'?" The woman asked, her Starkhaven accent prominent as she brushed stray blonde hair away from her hazel eyes.

"Amell Estate please"

The cab driver smiled, before putting the hover-cab into drive.

After waving goodbye to the cab driver, Bethany walked up the path to her house before opening the door.

"Mother, I'm home"

The house was a tad quiet, but she could hear music playing from the kitchen.

_'She must be cooking or preparing dinner, since its Friday'_

Every Friday, without fail, her mother would send the house help - she never did like calling them servants - home, the only ones that stayed was Orana; and elven girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and Bodahn and his son, Sandal, two dwarfs that had big hearts, and that was because they lived with them in the estate.

She put her bag on one of the living-room armchairs before heading towards the kitchen to see her mother.

"Hey, you should have seen it today, everyone...was...going...crazy"

Bethany's eyes went wide, as she stared into the blue eyes of her older sister, who was leaning against the preparation table in the kitchen, a faint smile on her lips.

"O-Onyx?"

Her sister walked towards her, standing in front of her.

"Hey, Beth"

Bethany reached her arms out, and pulled her sister into a hug. She nuzzled her head under her sister chin, tears falling silently down her, now slightly rosy, cheeks. She smelt the faint scent of firing smoke and copper, but she didn't say anything. She only cared about being held by her older sister.

Leandra watched the scene in front of her; bringing her hand up to her mouth, trapping her sob before it was voice. But her happiness soon diminished as she saw the look upon her older daughters face.

While Bethany was hugging her sister, a large smile on her face and tears falling from her eyes. Onyx had no emotion on her face, it was void of anything. Her eyes were dull and hazy, as if she was ready to give up at any second. Her eyes had dark circles under them, showing that she had not been sleeping, and if she had, it was for a few hours.

It was at that moment that Leandra realized something.

This was not her daughter, merely a look-a-like shell, posing as her daughter.

But, she knew, that somewhere...somewhere deep inside of this shell, behind the mask, her daughter was hiding...and she would be damned by the Maker and his bride Andraste if she didn't bring her back.


	4. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
>ForeverWar xx<p> 


End file.
